The Key of the Ninja
by Pendragonsd1217
Summary: After Kingdom Hearts 2 King Mickey needs Sora and his friends help to save a new world. Konoha...


This is my first ever fanfic so please review!

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters, places, etc.

The Key of the Ninja

Sora's POV

Ninjas...  
I thought they were just toys and comic book characters, now I know just how wrong I am. When I thought about ninjas I thought about knives throwing stars and stealth. I've learned that ninjas are much more than that.

There was one ninja I met, he would be the last person I'd ever expect to be a ninja. Naruto, he may be the most hyperactive knucklehead ninja ever but the thing is I would trust him with my life. He just has this quality that makes you want to believe in him. Of all my adventures my adventure with Naruto might be the craziest.

It was great to be home instead of chasing heartless around different worlds. Dropping in to places that you know nothing about and having to save them, it wears you out! It's great to have a break. Sure I miss the action and the adventure but it's worth it to be home, finally with my friends again, after years of fighting and searching for them it was nice to just have them by my side, well it was until we got the letter. "Open it!" said Kairi. "It's from the king!" I exclaimed "Well what does it say?"

"Hey guys! I'm sorry to do this to you guys right when you got home but this is an emergency. The Heartless are back and they are stronger than ever. They have found a world where hate and fear are everywhere. If I could I would take care of this myself but I don't think I could take care of it. There are many thing you must know before you go to this world so don't go straight there. I can't tell you much in this letter but there are a lot of people who need your help. Please come to Disney Castle immediately"

King Mickey

"We've got to leave as soon as possible" said Riku.

"Miss the action?" I said grinning.

"A little bit, you?" Riku grinned back.

"You bet!"

"Ok it's settled, let's meet back here tomorrow and we'll take off."

"Guys?" said Kairi nervously. "What's that?" All the way by the docks there was a dark figure walking around the beach. Riku, Kairi and I were thinking the same thing.

Heartless…  
The strange thing was the closer we ran to the figure we knew it wasn't a heartless, it was a human. He was a teenager about 16 or 17, his face was kind of pale and he had black spiky hair. The strangest thing was that he was wearing a black hoodie just like Organization 13 members wore except his hoodie had red and white clouds all over it.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I said.

"You remind me of someone" The guy thought for a second.

"Naruto" whispered the stranger.

"What? I don't know who this Naruto is but I'm more interested in who you are!"

"Who I am?" said the stranger. "I'm a shell of what once was" then something happened, his eyes turned blood red and two extra pupils appeared, he then made some strange hand movements and said "Giant Fireball Jutsu!"

The last thing I remembered was that there was a giant ball of fire heading towards us. It was like a bomb exploded on us. Kairi got away into the water but Riku and I, well we took the whole blast full force. We went flying down the beach. When we landed I felt like I got hit by Hercules. I had burns all over my body and my clothes had wholes all over them. Riku was pretty much the same. I had to move fast Kairi was still in trouble. I made my keyblade appear and used my favorite spell "Cure!" I yelled. My wounds and Riku's wounds were healed. We ran back down to where the stranger had blasted us but he was gone. Kairi was standing there all alone.

"Where did he go?" asked Riku.

"I don't know, he was here and then he made one of those doorways that organizations 13 make and he walked through it" said Kairi.

Riku and I thought for a second. He gave me a look and I nodded. "I think we just met the newest recruit to organization 13" said Riku.

Please Review

It helps me know if I should continue or if I should start something else

(Remember this chapter is just me testing the waters to see if I should continue this story.)


End file.
